White Flower
by PadfootandProngs91
Summary: WIP Lily Evans has just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts and is more than happy. The idea of having three James Potter free months helps keep the grin on her face. The question is if those months will indeed be Potter free.


_**Author's Note: I want to explain why I switched the person so much. I wanted scenes with just Lily in them to be in her point of view and the parts with her and James in third person. Also know that this is a side of James that Lily is starting to see, much like how Remus and Sirius said he changed seventh year. I believe he did so because of the Sirius/Snape/Remus inccident.**_

Thanks to Pipperstorms for her challenge, Angel of Darkness, Juls and harrysgirl24 for reading through. Without them, this story would be nothing. Enjoy!

Finally. I was home. No more school work, no more exams, no more worries. I smiled widely as I dropped my bag onto the hardwood floor. I took in the light green walls and dozens of pictures scattered around my round mirror; happy that I was here at last. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts, who wouldn't? But as I sat down on my white linen clad bed, I couldn't help be overjoyed for finally being home. A whole three months before I would have another sleepless night, or run frantically around my dorm in search of my textbook. There was one thing, however, that made being in my house all the more fantastic.

Three months without James Potter.

I'm sure that sentence alone sounds very petty and snobbish. But in all honesty, there is no other way to put it. Potter is like a bee; no matter how much you swat at him, he always comes back. Each time he returns it is as though he was never turned down.

That is the fact that makes each summer such a wonderful time of the year. I stood up; lifting the lid to my school trunk my father had dragged up only minutes before I entered. Unloading the various texts, I was still smiling widely. Three blissful months, chock full of days spent outdoors rereading all of my favorite muggle classics. Three worry free months that I, in turn, hope to spend without so much as one thought to the mounds of work waiting for me at summer's end.

I lifted the last folded stack of clothes from the bottom of the trunk. After I had neatly put them where they belonged, I slipped my hand around the dangling handle. As I started to drag the trunk along, I noticed a dried lily nestled comfortably at its base. Stopping to pick it up, I remembered the day I had gotten the flower.

_Lily sat against a large oak tree, still not believing she had snagged such a spot. A large textbook was balanced on her knees as she got ready to study more than any sixth year needed to. The sky was perfect, the air was cool and the tree seemed to mold to fit her body perfectly. Lily smiled as she flipped her book open. _

Toni Fanchon is the first known leanansidhe vampire, alive in the early  
100s. She, like all other leanansidhe that followed her, used her beauty  
to give inspiration to poets. Although unknown then, the result of her   
services often ended in death of the author. She established the legend that the large caldron in which leanansidhe vampires hold the blood they  
collect contributes to the beauty of her kind. For centuries, Fanchon has liv—

"_You're in my spot," interuppted a gruff voice._

"I'm sor-" Lily started, but stopped the minute she caught sight of his face. His hair was messier than ever, which anyone would deem impossible. But there it was. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, hiding his hazel eyes. As far as Lily knew, they held the same arrogance they always had.

"I was here first, Potter," Lily answered, focusing on the book once more.

"But it's my spot!"

A sigh escaped her, "What do you really want?"

"My spot," He growled, staring down at her. Lily snorted, shaking her head.

"I doubt that,"

James squeezed his eyes shut, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. This only annoyed Lily. His constant pompous attitude made her dislike him even more.

"What do you want from me, Evans?" He asked, "Do you want me to ask it? Fine. Will you go out with me?" James paused, the normal smirk far from his face, "No need to respond, I already know the answer. Now will you move?"

Lily and James stared at each other, the former trying to decide if his intentions were what he said while the latter was waiting for a response. They stayed that way, not blinking for nearly a minute. James sighed, his body relaxing as he dropped himself next to Lily. Giving up, he leaned against the trunk and opened the magazine he had brought with.

Hoping to simply ignore James, Lily turned back to her book.Fanchon spent most of her life in France, using unsuspecting poets as her prey. _James flipped his page, the rustling sound breaking Lily's concentration._ There have been few cases of a leanansidhe vampire taking a victim to their hideout rather than killing them. _He flipped another page and Lily bit her lip in attempt to keep from yelling._ It is widely known that if taken to a leanansidhe hideout, you will either spend the rest of your life as her slave or will simply be killed there. _Another page turned._

When this flip was followed by a soft chuckle, Lily slammed her book shut, "Can't you read that somewhere else?!"

"No,"

She crossed her arms, scowling at the grass. Suddenly the tree didn't seem so perfect. Minutes passed as Lily sat there, in a huff like a tiny child. James laughed again, turning another page.

"Why not go find and annoy Black?" Lily asked, glancing at him. She was taken aback when his jaw tightened at his mate's name.

"Don't push me, Evans."

A slow grin crept its way onto Lily face. Turning herself fully to face James, she stared at him. He was so intent on reading that magazine that he didn't see the gleam in her eyes.

"A row between the infamous Marauders? Oh the horror," she mocked, the grin widening, "I mean, James Potter and Sirius Black not speaking? The world must be ending,"

"Evans…"

"Don't be embarrassed, Potter. It happens to the best of us. Guess you didn't know him as well as you thought, eh?"

James closed his magazine and looked at Lily. The eyes she expected to be full of cheek were clouded over, almost as if he was minutes from sobbing. He looked younger somehow, like he was the most vulnerable he had ever been. 

"Just stop. Please," He whispered, gazing at Lily. Lily felt herself slump, losing the smile she had been wearing.

There was a silence and the two sat there, both afraid to say anything. Lily, unable to bare the quiet any longer, questioned, "What happened?"

James sighed, leaning his head back against the oak, "Sirius just…he just did something stupid. Really, really stupid,"

The subject of the Marauder's personal problems was dropped after James' answer. Lily found her page and picked up reading on Toni Fanchon while James read through the magazine. Neither truly had much heart in the literature, Lily continuously glanced at James.

"If you keep looking at me like that I might just be forced to ask you to Hogsmeade next weekend," James said, that familiar grin plastered across his face.

Lily rolled her eyes, knowing the moment before had been too good to be true. Just when you think he's finally grown up, he proves you wrong, "Shut it, Potter,"

James laughed, flipping a page, "Love you too, Evans"

Nearly an hour went and the two still sat there, James flipping his pages and Lily trying to study. After the fifth time Lily had read the same sentence, a small boy appeared in front of the large oak tree.

"Are you Lily Evans?" the boy asked, his face flushed. Lily smiled at the first year, charmed by his tiny appearance. She nodded at him, "Oh good. I've stopped nearly four pretty red heads in the halls," the first year pulled a white lily out of his robe pocket and handed it to Lily, "Compliments of a sixth year who has admired you for ages,"

Lily took the flower, dazzled by its simple beauty. The little boy, unknown to Lily, smiled widely at James who grinned back. After this the first year took off back towards the castle.

"Lucky you, Evans. A secret admirer," James said, watching as she twirled the flower between her pale fingers. A smile was on her lips, something James had expected. If only she knew, "I'll need to give him hell, won't I?"

Even James Potter's arrogance couldn't faze Lily. Continuing to spin the flower, she simply replied, "Yes. You will," 

I jerked awake, my room dark as night. The glowing green numbers of the alarm next to my head assured me it was 7:30. My head was pounding; I had fallen asleep with the white lily in my clutches. I smiled as I stood up slowly, testing my aching joints.

The house seemed unusually quiet after such a day like today. Normally, as the last five summers home had proven, my mom would spend hours making a meal to welcome me home. And four out of the five times she completely burnt the food, forcing my family out for supper. But this time, neither had happened. In fact, it seemed as though not a word had been spoken for hours.

I shoved my cold feet into my slippers, straightening the muggle clothes I still wore. I opened the door to be met with more darkness, something that never would've happened at 7 pm. A frown replaced that smile I had before.

I flicked the nearest light switch, half afraid that the minute I did, something would jump out at me. But my paranoia was unjust as the hallway was completely still, much like the rest of the house.

The stairs creaked with each step, sending eerie sounds through the top floor. As I set my feet on the main floor, it was as if the step echoed loudly off the walls. My heart had begun to thump; the house was just too creepy when it was so quiet like this.

I flipped another light switch, illuminating the kitchen. The counters were spotless and the air was crisp, not one sign of a burnt meal. I frowned, for I never knew my mom to not try. Shuffling across the tile to open to the door to the living room, I felt as if I would find something horrifying on the other side. Taking a deep breath, I pushed through to the other side.

Nothing.

I sighed, actually smiling at my nerves. How could I be so pathetic, thinking the worst? I laughed as I strolled over to my father's study and opened the door. The smile on my face dropped.

Seated in the leather bound chair behind his large desk sat my father, eyes glazed over. He looked just as he always had, but the spark he held was gone. My father, my life, sat unmoving in his chair. His grave.

I stumbled out of the room, my hand covering my mouth in hopes to keep my lunch down. I could barely feel myself as I sunk down onto the couch, hugging my knees to my body. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't.

Loud laughter came from outside the front door. It grew closer as I rocked back and forth on the couch. I heard the door open and slam shut, my sister stumbling in still giggling. A large, fat man was attached to her bony arm, also chuckling at some unknown joke. They both stopped when they saw me, tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong with you?" Petunia sneered at me.

I stood up and walked over to my sister, the woman who couldn't stand anything about me. My eyes were rimmed with red but I didn't care. I needed my big sister.

"And so, we will forever honor Scott Ronald Evans as a loving father, husband and above all, friend,"

Lily sat in the back of the church, alone in the pew. She hadn't cried since that night she found her father but now, the only thing she could feel were the tears welling up. She dabbed her eyes, unable to keep down the knot in her throat.

A figure slipped beside her, dressed in black robes. His hair was a messier than Lily had ever seen it and his eyes, those damn hazel eyes, held no emotion behind his glasses.

"I read about it in the paper," James whispered, staring straight ahead. Lily only nodded, strangely okay with him being there, "I didn't think you should be alone,"

Silence filled them as the speaker continued to praise Lily's late father. Lily turned towards James, still holding back her tears.

"James?" she whispered, her normally bright green eyes glassy. He turned, startled by her choice of words. None the less he smiled softly at her.

"Yeah Lily?"

"Thank you for coming. Especially after what we've been through,"

James nodded, refusing to turn away from the red head. He took in her curled hair piled a top her head. She wore black dress, and he felt the need to be there for her. To tell her it would be okay, even if it wouldn't be.

"I miss him," Lily said quietly, staring right back at James. He nodded again, reaching for her hand. She let him take it, and watched as he rubbed her palm as if he could rub away her grief.

"Are you afraid of being alone?"

Lily frowned, looking up from his hand on hers, "No, why?"

"Because I am," James answered, abruptly dropping her hand and turning back to the service, "I still haven't talked to Sirius since that day by the oak. We've spoken but things are different now," He glanced at Lily, "We're both different,"

"What happened?" She questioned for the second time.

Shaking his head, "Another day Lily," he smiled, standing up with the rest of the mourners. Lily stood as well, but was barely able to keep herself from trembling. James' strong arms wrapped around her, supporting her thin frame. As they walked out of the church, James' free hand pulled a small white lily out of his robe pocket. He handed it to the red head, who accepted it with wide eyes.

"I'm lost without you, Lily Evans. Completely lost," James smiled, watching as she twirled the white lily in her pale hands.


End file.
